Héritage
by Melian24
Summary: Quand tout semble perdu, quand plus rien ne vous rattache à ce monde, parfois une lueur d'espoir peut apparaître et vous sauver de vous-même.


Résumé : Quand tout semble perdu, quand plus rien ne vous rattache à ce monde, parfois une lueur d'espoir peut apparaître et vous sauver de vous-même.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : K+

Dernières notes : Ma toute nouvelle et modeste contribution au couple KakaIru. Je fais donc appel à votre indulgence. Un grand merci à Mayura-8 pour sa bêta-lecture. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture.

HÉRITAGE

Son nom venait d'être gravé sur le mémorial. Kakashi n'aurait jamais cru que cela se produirait un jour, il avait toujours pensé figurer sur la pierre avant lui. Après tout, cela aurait été dans l'ordre des choses. Malheureusement, les évènements récents qui avaient secoués le village, venaient également de ravir la vie à l'un de ses plus grands défenseurs.

Kakashi ne pouvait que regretter cet homme dont il avait admiré le dévouement et la détermination sans faille. Cet homme qu'il avait aimé ardemment et secrètement sans jamais lui faire part de ses sentiments. Umino Iruka.

Le sensei avait occupé ses pensées durant ces dernières années et à présent qu'il était mort, le ninja copieur avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa dernière parcelle d'humanité. Pendant très longtemps, Kakashi avait pensé qu'en restant à l'écart de la vie du chûnin, celui-ci serait épargné par la malédiction qui le poursuivait et qui lui enlevait toutes les personnes qu'il aimait.

Le jônin se croyait maudit, seulement, il avait oublié qu'Iruka était également un ninja et qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment comme n'importe quel autre de ses camarades shinobis. Kakashi avait été un véritable idiot, il s'était privé d'un bonheur sans prix à cause d'une stupide superstition.

Il en avait seulement prit conscience lorsque le professeur s'était mis à fréquenter une jeune femme du nom de Midori. Une civile, fille de commerçants installés à Konoha depuis plusieurs années et appréciés de tous. Quelques temps après, ils se marièrent.

Kakashi ignorait encore comment il avait pu surmonter une telle douleur. Mille fois, il avait eu envie d'avouer ses sentiments au jeune sensei mais à chaque fois, le bonheur rayonnant sur son visage l'en avait dissuadé.

Avait-il le droit de bouleverser sa vie maintenant, sous prétexte qu'il avait été trop lâche pour le faire plus tôt ?

Avec le temps, Kakashi avait finit par croire qu'Iruka lui appartenait, alors que cela n'avait jamais été le cas mais à force de le voir aussi solitaire que lui, il avait fini par s'en persuader. La désillusion fut terrible et le jônin disparut des rues du village pendant quelques jours, incapable de faire face au bonheur de son chûnin.

Gai, l'ami fidèle, avait été le chercher dans le bar le plus infâme de Konoha pour le ramener chez lui et l'aider à dessoûler. L'homme aux gros sourcils, toujours enclin à vanter la beauté de la jeunesse, était resté muet face à la détresse de son rival. Il n'avait posé aucune question mais Kakashi savait que Gai n'était pas dupe.

Les mois s'écoulèrent et Kakashi reprit le dessus. Il s'était convaincu de pouvoir s'habituer à cette situation en se disant que si Iruka était heureux, alors lui aussi pouvait l'être d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait toujours voulu que son bonheur, alors si Midori le rendait heureux, il ne devait pas s'y opposer. Pourtant, un jour, Iruka annonça à tout le monde qu'il allait devenir père.

En effet, Midori attendait un enfant. Son enfant.

Ce jour là, Kakashi crut mourir. Un bébé. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ça. Iruka avait toujours désiré des enfants à lui et le jônin n'aurait jamais pu lui en donner. Il n'était pas une femme avec un utérus en état de fonctionnement. Malgré sa grande force, son courage et son génie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant et démuni.

Le ninja copieur fit de son mieux pour éviter de croiser dans la rue Midori et son ventre qui s'arrondissait depuis que son Sharingan lui avait montré un noyau de chakra, comparable à celui d'Iruka, grandissant dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

Petit à petit, un désir de mort et de vengeance s'était emparé de lui. Une rage tellement violente qu'elle lui donna envie de tuer Midori de ses propres mains, pour mieux lui arracher la vie qui grandissait en elle. Kakashi savait qu'il était un tueur froid et sans état d'âme mais ce fut la première fois de sa vie que sa propre monstruosité le terrifia.

S'il ne s'était pas repris à temps, il aurait certainement accompli ce que sa jalousie lui dictait et le professeur ne lui aurait jamais pardonné un tel acte de folie.

Le jônin avait alors demandé une mission en dehors de Konoha pour les mois à venir. Il espérait ainsi qu'en rentrant, il se serait habitué à voir Iruka avec sa famille. Il se souvint encore du regard inquisiteur que Tsunade lui avait adressé quand il lui avait fait de part de son souhait de quitter le village pour quelques temps.

Si celle-ci se doutait de quelque chose, elle n'en dit rien et lui donna ce qu'il désirait : une mission de surveillance à l'extérieur du Pays du Feu. Une mission de rang C, rien de dangereux à priori mais suffisamment longue pour le tenir éloigner du village pour plusieurs mois.

Son exil ne dura pourtant pas. Quelques semaines seulement après son départ de Konoha, il fut rappeler d'urgence, ainsi que tous les shinobis qui étaient hors des frontières car le village venait d'être victime d'une attaque.

L'invasion fut repoussée et Konoha put panser ses blessures et pleurer les valeureux soldats qui avaient combattus courageusement en donnant leurs vies pour la liberté de leurs concitoyens. C'est à cette occasion que Kakashi découvrit l'horrible vérité.

Iruka avait été tué pendant l'attaque. Naruto avait été incapable de retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il relata à Kakashi les circonstances de la mort de son ancien sensei. La façon dont ce dernier était mort dans ses bras, avec un sourire serein sur les lèvres.

Le ninja copieur comprit, à cet instant, qu'il était passé à côté de sa vie et du bonheur qu'il aurait pu avoir avec cet homme. Il maudit sa propre faiblesse et son manque de courage alors que la vie semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui enlever tous ceux qu'il aimait, il aurait dû profiter du temps que celle-ci lui aurait accordé.

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de se pencher d'avantage sur ses regrets car Tsunade le fit appeler à l'hôpital. Arrivé là-bas, elle lui remit un petit paquet que Shizune avait gardé tout contre elle depuis qu'il était entré. A sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit que ce paquet bougeait et respirait.

Un bébé !

"Je ne comprends pas," avait-il déclaré sur un ton glacial.

"C'est pourtant clair, je te confie cet enfant, je fais de toi son tuteur légal, jusqu'à sa majorité," avait dit le Hokage avec fermeté.

Le jônin ne savait pas trop comment le tenir sans lui causer du mal mais il se rendit vite compte que le tout petit être se nicha de lui-même dans le creux de ses bras, comme si cela avait été toujours sa place. Le ninja copieur était intrigué, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les enfants et ceux-ci le lui rendait bien mais curieusement, celui-là semblait l'apprécier.

Kakashi examina avec attention le nourrisson et souleva son bandeau protecteur pour découvrir son Sharingan. La pupille lui dévoila un chakra qui lui était familier et celui-ci brûlait avec intensité dans le corps du petit être. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, lui qui pensait que tout avait été perdu avec la mort d'Iruka. Alors cela signifiait que ce bébé n'était autre que...

"Pourquoi moi ?" demanda-t-il avec méfiance en dévisageant son Hokage.

Tsunade se doutait-elle des sentiments du ninja copieur pour le défunt chûnin ? Certainement, sinon il ne serait pas là, avec son enfant dans les bras.

"Ce bébé vient de perdre ses deux parents le même jour, je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas t'en occuper ?" ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de reprendre l'enfant.

Kakashi resserra son étreinte sur le bébé. Iruka n'aurait jamais voulu que son enfant soit élevé dans un orphelinat. D'ailleurs, cet enfant était la seule chose qui lui restait de son chûnin.

Devant le geste protecteur et possessif du jônin, Tsunade esquissa un sourire avant de poursuivre.

"Naruto voulait absolument que je lui confie le fils d'Iruka mais je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il était trop jeune pour assumer l'éducation d'un enfant. C'est trop de responsabilité pour lui et il manque encore de maturité même si je ne doute pas qu'un jour il en sera capable. De plus, il doit continuer son entrainement pour pouvoir un jour devenir Hokage. Alors, j'ai passé un accord avec lui, je donne la garde du bébé à quelqu'un de confiance et il deviendra son sensei lorsque l'enfant sera en mesure d'intégrer une équipe genin."

"Vous avez donc pensez à moi comme le candidat idéal pour élever un enfant," ironisa le ninja copieur.

Le sourire s'effaça aussitôt des lèvres de la femme.

"Kakashi, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je sais ce que c'est que de perdre la seule personne capable de te lier à ce monde. Quand Dan mon fiancé est mort, j'ai cru que..."

Elle s'interrompit visiblement troublée. C'était la première fois que Kakashi l'entendait faire mention de l'homme dont elle avait été profondément amoureuse durant sa jeunesse et cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il redoutait le plus : elle savait.

"Heureusement, il m'avait laissé Shizune, reprit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. A l'époque, elle aussi n'était qu'un bébé et déjà orpheline de ses deux parents. Dan, son oncle était la seule famille qui lui restait."

Kakashi connaissait l'histoire. Jiraya lui avait un jour raconté que, suite à la mort de son fiancé, Tsunade avait disparu du village avec la nièce de ce dernier. Sans rien dire à personne, elle avait tout quitté avec pour seul bagage l'enfant dans ses bras.

"Shizune était tout ce qui me rattachait à ce monde, elle était devenue ma raison de vivre et m'a permis de faire face à l'adversité," poursuivit le Hokage en dévisageant le ninja copieur.

Il comprenait parfaitement le lien qui unissait les deux femmes. Tsunade avait élevé Shizune comme sa fille et lui avait tout appris.

"Pourquoi moi ?" demanda-t-il encore avec plus de douceur cette fois.

"Parce que tu es une personne de confiance Kakashi, la seule en qui je puisse confier l'avenir de ce bébé mais Naruto étant officiellement son parrain j'avais besoin de son accord. Il n'a soulevé aucune objection quand j'ai cité ton nom. Bien au contraire, il a appuyé ma décision. Il a simplement dit qu'il serait honoré que tu acceptes."

Kakashi fut surpris que Naruto soutienne le choix de la Godaime surtout qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, il le traitait de pervers chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec un exemplaire d'Icha Icha entre les mains. Alors, lui laisser l'éducation de l'enfant de son ancien maître était une chose que le jônin n'aurait jamais cru pensable.

Le ninja copieur s'inclina humblement devant la femme.

"Je saurais me montrer à la hauteur en tant que tuteur, jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit prêt pour devenir son sensei."

Tsunade sourit visiblement ravie.

"Très bien, alors c'est officiel, te voilà le tuteur légal du dernier des Umino."

Le voilà devenu père, en quelque sorte. Il était certain que cela aurait fait rire Obito. Kakashi poussa un soupir en regardant une nouvelle fois les noms de ses anciens camarades tombés au combat, celui du Yondaime ainsi que celui d'Iruka qui venait de les rejoindre.

"J'espère que j'en serais digne," murmura-t-il en baissant le regard sur le bébé qui s'était endormi dans ses bras.

Le petit être était emmitouflé dans une couverture chaude, il n'y avait que son visage serein et sa petite main potelée qui dépassaient. Celle-ci s'était refermée sur le petit doigt pâle de Kakashi comme pour le retenir.

La ressemblance avec Iruka était frappante, la couleur des cheveux, la teinte de la peau et surtout ce sourire omniprésent sur les lèvres du nourrisson. Pour la première fois, Kakashi remercia les dieux d'avoir mis Midori sur le chemin d'Iruka et de lui avoir permis de mettre au monde cette merveille.

Bien sûr, il lui faudrait apprendre à s'occuper d'un enfant, à changer les couches, préparer les biberons et calmer les pleurs mais s'occuper du fils de l'homme dont il avait été amoureux pendant des années était devenu sa rédemption.

De plus, il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul. Naruto avait évidemment proposé son aide, ainsi que de nombreuses autres personnes, shinobis ou civiles, des amis proches du chûnin, ses collègues de travail et même des parents d'élèves.

La liste était longue et prouvait à quel point Iruka était aimé et respecté mais plus que tout, cela prouvait que les habitants de Konoha savaient prendre soin de ceux qui restaient et qui avaient tout perdu.

Kakashi ne savait pas s'il serait à la hauteur d'une telle responsabilité, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Tsunade mais il était décidé à faire de son mieux. Cet enfant ne représentait pas seulement sa rédemption, il lui offrait également l'opportunité d'être enfin heureux car c'était l'héritage qu'Iruka lui avait légué.


End file.
